


Причастие

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Midi R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Синтетические волокна мышц, скрученных из белковой нити на фабриках, не могут сравниться по вкусу с настоящим мясом, иначе фермерские хозяйства, где разводят на убой животных, давно бы прекратили свое существование.





	Причастие

**Author's Note:**

> каннибализм, религиозная тематика (возможно оскорбление чувств верующих), упоминания смертей персонажей

_Всех богов без исключения, как хищников, привлекает кровь.  
(Паскаль Киньяр)_

Джованни Ларго умер, выплевывая ошметки собственных легких, и его внук, Ротти, на всю жизнь запомнил, как тот заходился в приступах кашля, дергаясь всем телом, тянулся к Библии, лежавшей на тумбе у кровати, надеясь, что сможет найти в ней спасение.

* * *

Ротти Ларго был уверен: реши он создать на базе «ГенКо» новую религию, люди приняли бы ее не задумываясь — по крайней мере, в отличие от богов из легенд и священных книг, «ГенКо» действительно много сделала для людей, для каждого, кто мог бы на нее молиться. Тысячи тысяч спасенных жизней, множество рабочих мест, собранная по частям, как жертва жуткой катастрофы, и реанимированная экономика, это — настоящие чудеса, с которыми не сравниться даже самым захватывающим историям об остановленном солнце или расступившемся море, или воскрешении мертвеца, уже начавшего разлагаться. Поверить в то, что видел собственными глазами, намного проще, чем в сказку, какой бы красивой она ни была. По слухам, кое-где в пригородах время от времени возникали общины, молившиеся «ГенКо», строившие алтари в честь семьи Ларго, приносившие к ним жалкие жертвы — цветы, мелкие монеты, блестящие стекляшки и мертвых птиц, пели торжественные гимны собственного сочинения, но Ротти не имел к этому всему никакого отношения.

Он не хотел становиться богом. Во всяком случае, не для простых людей, вынужденных брать кредит, чтобы заплатить за новые органы. Ему не была нужна даже их любовь, а вера и надежда — тем более. В их глазах любой бог неизбежно становился слугой, обязанным выполнять сотни прихотей в обмен на ничтожные дары и искренний, но ничего не стоивший шепот молитв. 

Если бы Ротти спросили, верит ли он сам в какого-нибудь бога, то он вряд ли сумел бы найти однозначный ответ, но он никогда не разговаривал с теми, кто мог бы задать настолько неудобный вопрос. Все, кто подходил к нему достаточно близко для личной беседы, понимали: любопытство может стоить очень дорого, а если держать язык за зубами, то никто его не отрежет. 

Поэтому Ротти всегда оставался наедине с логическими цепочками собственных умозаключений, разворачивавшихся как серпантин. 

Мысли о боге приходили к нему постоянно, с каждым годом все чаще. Ротти родился в религиозной семье и до сих пор помнил слова молитв, особый запах церкви во время праздничных богослужений — сладковатый и торжественный. Помнил старую Библию, лежавшую у кровати дедушки Джованни — страницы пожелтели и истерлись, но на них все еще были заметны карандашные линии, подчеркивавшие отдельные фразы. Ларго верили, что бог спасет их, если они не перестанут расплачиваться пожертвованиями за каждый совершенный грех. 

До начала эпидемии Ларго работали на дона Тавиани — когда-то он был большим человеком, заправлявшим всем побережьем, но его имя давно забылось, он исчез, погребенный под миллионами других мертвецов. Он вкладывал много денег в нелегальную трансплантацию органов — Ротти неизвестны подробности и теперь он вряд ли мог бы докопаться до правды, даже если бы захотел, слишком много времени и смертей минуло с тех пор, но правду легко себе представить: с дешевым производством искусственных органов Тавиани мог раз и навсегда захватить весь рынок, наверняка он немало платил нанятым ученым, а еще больше — ворам, способным принести ему чужие разработки из любой лаборатории, на которую он сам укажет. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что именно в руках Ларго оказались все собранные для него разработки, а все остальное зависело от умения вести дела, продавать и покупать, давать в долг тем, кому можно доверять, и вешать у дороги не расплатившихся вовремя. Ларго знали, как это делается, и сумели увести из рук своего дона жирную добычу. Наверное, они заплатили за нарушение клятв тысячами молитв и тысячами долларов пожертвований, загладили грех как сумели, а потом, убрав купленный ключ от Рая в карман, шагнули в блестящее будущее. 

Блестящее будущее «ГенКо».

Дедушка Джованни любил говорить о Царстве Божьем на земле так, как будто оно действительно может однажды стать настоящим: ангелы всплеснут крыльями, разгоняя тучи, весь мир наполнится мягким сиянием невечернего света, и праведники будут праздновать собственное счастье, пока грешники корчатся от боли в аду — в детстве Ротти нравилось слушать его рассказы. С великомучеников сдирали кожу заживо, родители благословляли своих детей, отданных в руки убийц, подвижники гноили себя заживо в зловонных пещерах, а воины крестовых походов рубили людей на куски, и все это — ради возможности наследовать Царство Божье после того, как завершится Страшный Суд; «Хорошие зерна и сорняки, — говорил дедушка Джованни, — все прорастут, но не всем дадут зацвести. Главное — оказаться в правильной компании». 

Корпорация «ГенКо» подарила всем — по крайней мере, всем кредитоспособным гражданам — возможность стать частью Царства Божьего на земле, идеального мира, полного счастья и удовольствий, заплатив куда меньшую цену, чем предложенная в Библии. Выгодная сделка для всех. 

Ротти всегда хорошо разбирался в выгодных сделках и умел искать тех, кому они нужны. Он был уверен, что это — особый талант семьи Ларго, не передавшийся никому из его детей, но оттого ставший только более ценным. 

Дар свыше, выскользнувший сквозь пальцы. Бог дает, но бог и отбирает. 

Иногда Ротти жалел, что ему не с кем поговорить о боге, об ангелах и о том, чем праведники отличаются от грешников, почему одни заслуживают спасения, а место других — в кучах гниющих трупов. 

У него было достаточно знакомых и подчиненных для того, чтобы обсуждать с ними новые технологии, прибыли, будущее «ГенКо», Оперу или выпуски новостей, но никто из них никогда не заводил разговоров о вере, а сам Ротти точно не мог подобраться к тому, что хотел бы сказать — он не представлял, как собрать из собственных мыслей фразы, которые будут интересны собеседнику достаточно, чтобы он их запомнил, чтобы ответил по-настоящему, а не просто отбросил с парой ничего на значащих, безопасных реплик. Одни слова приятно держать под языком, не выпуская на волю, хранить в собственном молчании, как в сейфе, — но другие могут причинять боль, тревожить, заставлять ходить по кругу. 

Именно поэтому дедушка Джованни — старик, пропахший гнилью старой смерти и табаком, рассказывал Ротти все, что знал или придумал сам о боге и ангелах, поющих в небесах, о Марии в синем платье, наблюдающей за землей с облаков, и о том, как вопят от боли грешники, осужденные на вечные мучения в аду. На стене его спальни висело огромное, больше церковного, почерневшее от времени распятие: худой Иисус с распахнутым в крике ртом болтался на вывернутых руках, вместо глаз у него зияли глубокие черные провалы — в этом изображении страдания было что-то гипнотическое, ребенком Ротти смотрел на него часами, слушая рассказы дедушки и пытаясь представить себе усердие мастера, сделавшего все возможное, чтобы показать своего бога бьющимся в предсмертной агонии. К сожалению, во время эпидемии старый дом Ларго сожгли, и умирающий Иисус превратился в головешки. 

Несколько лет назад Ротти подумывал заказать копию для своей спальни, но потом отбросил эту мысль: даже если бы он и смог вспомнить все детали, все равно копия осталась бы копией, никогда не слышавшей чужих молитв, а ведь именно молитвы оживляют любого бога.

В этом Иисус не отличался от «ГенКо».

* * *

Нэйтан Уоллес утверждал, что болен, что Конфискатор стал отдельной личностью, отделившись от него, обрел собственную волю, но штатные врачи «ГенКо» не обнаружили у него никаких признаков психических расстройств. Но он, казалось, искренне верил в собственные слова, они были его оправданием, объяснением всех совершенных им поступков, и Ротти не видел смысла раскрывать ему правду, он уважает чужую веру, даже когда это вера в заурядную ложь.

К тому же, чем дольше Нэйтан лжет сам себе, тем меньше шанс, что однажды он сможет добраться от истины, которую Ротти так старательно закопал в их общем прошлом. 

Иногда — впрочем, очень редко — Ротти жалел о том, что сделал с Марни. Он любил ее, сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было в этом мире — сильнее, чем матерей своих детей, сильнее, чем всех остальных своих любовниц и любовников, возможно, даже сильнее, чем собственную власть. И, ловя себя на этой мысли, Ротти всегда вытягивал вслед за ней на свет благодарность Нэйтану: если бы тот не украл у него Марни, она, скорее всего, стала бы всего лишь его женой, любовь превратилась бы в завершенный факт. По-настоящему прекрасно только то, что недостижимо, как Царство Божье на земле. Возможно, будь Марни жива, и Ротти, и Нэйтан успели бы ее возненавидеть, но она мертва, а, значит, совершенна. Ротти смог превратить неудобную, унизительную ситуацию в выгодную сделку для всех троих, и теперь у Нэйтана была его скорбь, а у самого Ротти — Нэйтан. 

Дедушка Джованни всегда говорил, что превратить праведника в грешника легко, нужно только заставить его поверить в собственный грех. Нэйтан не был праведником. Хорошим человеком — да, пожалуй, насколько это возможно, но праведность всегда представлялась Ротти чем-то более ярким, сияющим как звезда, твердым как алмаз, а Нэйтан скорее напоминал поймавшую солнечный отблеск стекляшку и загасить этот свет оказалось совсем нетрудно. Хватило легкого дуновения смерти.

Теперь Нэйтан принадлежал ему вместе со всеми грехами, сомнениями, вместе с верой в то, что становится другим человеком, надев костюм Конфискатора. И Ротти мог сделать с ним что угодно. Когда угодно. Нэйтан отдал себя ему без остатка, подписав соглашение, и теперь Ротти оставалось лишь пожинать плоды, снова и снова подтверждая успех собственной сделки.

В горе Нэйтана было что-то торжественное, даже величественное — под обычными уродливыми страданиями, похожими на припадок, кривящимся в плаче ртом, жалкими звуками, слезами, от которых краснеют глаза и опухает лицо, можно было разглядеть тень благородного мученичества. Как в историях, рассказанных дедушкой Джованни, где люди дарили собственную боль ждавшему их на небесах богу, и тот, чья боль была сильнее всего, получал самую лучшую награду. Изредка Ротти позволял себе поверить, что именно это и сделало Нэйтана особенным в его глазах, а Марни стала лишь предлогом для превращения его в Конфискатора — идеальное живое воплощение идеи мученичества и мучения, собранных в единое целое.

Он никогда не смог бы раствориться в этой лжи полностью, но, даже в паутине изъянов, она была прекрасна. А Ротти считал себя ценителем прекрасного во всех проявлениях.

* * *

Он не смог заинтересовать в старой вере даже собственных детей — возможно, потому что сам не знал точно, верит ли он в бога, и каков тот бог, в которого он готов поверить. Луиджи в юности интересовали истории о мучениках, но потом он перешел к мучителям, от них — к чудовищам, настоящим и вымышленным, младшим же вовсе не казались заслуживающими внимания полузабытые легенды, оставшиеся в прошлом, как брошенные у дороги пустые жестяные банки, как вчерашние выпуски новостей.

Но для Нэйтана старая вера не была прошлым — он родился уже после начала эпидемии, в те времена, когда люди еще молились об избавлении, говорили: Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, защитите мою семью от болезни, укройте нас, — но, конечно, те не отзывались, ведь они не отзывались никогда. Иисус из молитв испуганных людей оказывался не милосерднее деревянного, сгоревшего дотла вместе с домом Ларго. Какими бесполезными бы ни оказались молитвы, Нэйтан их все же запомнил. Ротти никогда не говорил с ним о вере, о собственных сомнениях и путанных мыслях — это было бы слишком откровенно — но нескольких намеков хватило, чтобы объяснить, чего именно тот хочет: копию мифического господства царя царей и владыки владык, урезанную до одной души загадочную абсолютную власть. 

Он не желал бы стать богом ни для кого, ни для богачей, ни для бедняков, но это не значит, что Ротти никогда не представлял себя на этом месте: при поверхностном взгляде роль бога казалась слишком привлекательной, чтобы забыть о ней полностью. Возможность разыграть ее наедине, как небольшой спектакль с минимумом декораций и действующих лиц, стала отличным ответом на вопросы. 

И поэтому он предложил Нэйтану причастие. Плоть и кровь бога — благословение и прощение, которые можно получить, принимая его в себя. Если тебе не хватает смелости или силы, чтобы отдать богу собственное мясо — хотя бы съешь кусок его. 

Конечно, Ротти потребовалось время, чтобы привести Нэйтана к этому ритуалу, но усилия стоили результата, и дело не только в привязанности — хотя она укрепилась с первого же причастия. Гораздо важнее — возможность встать на место бога хотя бы для одного человека, искренне готового принять веру. Это полезный опыт. 

Возможно — полезный для них обоих; во всяком случае, с тех пор, как они начали, Нэйтан стал куда охотнее перевоплощаться в Конфискатора, лучше выполнять свою работу, не тратя времени на сомнения, ведь у него было благословение того, кого он мог назвать богом. Поверив в Ротти, он снимал с себя часть ответственности. Ради этого люди придумывают богов. 

Синтетические волокна мышц, скрученных из белковой нити на фабриках, не могут сравниться по вкусу с настоящим мясом, иначе фермерские хозяйства, где разводят на убой животных, давно бы прекратили свое существование. Для человеческого мяса должны быть верны те же принципы, но Ротти делал все, чтобы это исправить — было бы унизительно для них обоих предложить Нэйтану стандартные мышцы из базового пакета, или нечто вульгарное, с измененным цветом или внесением генов животных. Частный заказ с клонированием собственного материала — тоже не безупречный вариант, но самый лучший из разумных, к тому же, используя копии собственных мышц, Ротти мог не беспокоиться о совместимости, несмотря на свой возраст. 

Он носил каждый вшитый фрагмент по несколько месяцев, позволяя тому полностью прижиться, слиться с телом, как если бы с каждым ударом сердца, разгоняющим кровь по сосудам, он утверждал подлинность копии, каждой жилы, каждого волокна, каждой клетки. Нэйтан заслуживал этой подлинности. 

Он причащался ее, оставшись с Ротти наедине, в запертой комнате позади кабинета, где оба они были укрыты от посторонних взглядов — у многих из голов давно выветрилось желание хранить тайну, прятаться от других, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока речь не идет о преступлении или невозвращенном долге. До того, как Ротти пришла в голову мысль о причастии, он не раз думал о публичном сексе: когда он был моложе, подобное казалось ему забавным, и Нэйтан не стал бы сопротивляться, не физически, во всяком случае, а подобное завершение истории — двое мужчин, оставленных одной женщиной, разделяют общество друг друга — было бы по-своему красивым. Тем более, Нэйтан был привлекателен, несмотря на возраст и рассекшее его душу надвое горе: идеальные для Конфискатора сильные, ловкие руки, привычные к погоням мускулистые ноги, всегда чуть отстраненный, печальный взгляд вдовца, бледная кожа, которую Ротти бы расцарапал, притягивая Нэйтана к себе все ближе, розовый рот, который приятно было бы наполнить спермой, не заталкивая член слишком глубоко, не позволяя проглотить все, так, чтобы густые капли сползли из уголков рта к упрямому подбородку. 

Но сексу не сравниться с причастием. И не только потому, что Нэйтан никогда не позволил бы себе получить удовольствие от секса с Ротти, а значит их сближение не стало бы полным. 

Плоть, кровь и ритуальная атрибутика оказались куда увлекательнее, к тому же не были вульгарны, и Ротти не жалеет, что сделал выбор в их пользу. 

Комната для причастий запиралась на механический замок, старомодно щелкавший при каждом повороте ключа; провал замочной скважины выглядел нелепо в гладком белом пластике двери — Ротти мог позволить себе сколько лучшие антисептики и услуги хоть целой армии уборщиков, которые идеально вычистили бы комнату, даже лежи в ней на полу персидский ковер, но все же он предпочитал чистоту, в которой легко было убедиться. И ему нравилось смотреть, как автоматическая система выпускает из десятков тонких труб, расположенных у самого пола, белесую чистящую жидкость, устремляющуюся по скошенному полу к сливному отверстию, унося с собой капли его крови, обрезки кожи или мяса. Но это был конец ритуала, начало — куда важнее.

Ротти всегда раздевался полностью, Нэйтан — оставался в униформе Конфискатора, и это обостряло различие между ними до предела. Только опустившись на колени, Нэйтан снимал шлем, подставляя лицо мягкому желтоватому свету, сглаживавшему морщины, стиравшим неровности с кожи, тени усталости с век — пусть эти свидания никто не назвал бы любовными, но того, кто стоит так близко, приятнее видеть красивым. Прежде чем начать, Ротти всегда проводил ногтем по скуле или брови Нэйтана, оставляя едва заметный розовый след, исчезавший уже к вечеру — небольшая уступка старым фантазиям, еще включавшим в себя секс. И только после Ротти брал с низкого стола запечатанный в пластиковую пленку одноразовый фарфоровый скальпель, белый, как отскобленная временем кость. Он — легкий и прочный, с ним легко обращаться, легко проводить по предплечью или бедру, надрезая кожу.

Нэйтан — как врач, как Конфискатор — сделал бы все куда аккуратнее, но Ротти предпочитал резать себя сам, это ведь был ритуал, и он с трудом мог представить себе бога, который бы доверил свое тело тому, кого сам создал. А он создал Нэйтана таким, каков тот сейчас. 

Привычная боль казалась Ротти почти невесомой, была едва ощутимой. Он смотрел, как его собственная кожа, кажущаяся тонкой, как бумага, расходится, обнажая сначала пленку чуть желтоватого, рыхлого жира, легко поддающегося лезвию, а потом — темных мышц. Имплантированные искусственно выращенные волокна всегда чуть темнее, они кажутся несвежими, и даже спустя месяцы после трансплантации их легче отделить, вытащить наружу, чтобы отдать. Глядя на раскрытый ненасытным ртом порез, Ротти вспоминал подреберную рану деревянного Иисуса, окрашенную кармином, достаточно глубокую, чтобы в нее можно было вложить указательный палец до второй фаланги — такими же были провалы пустых черных глаз.

Нэйтан внимательно наблюдал за каждым движением, за тонким ручейком крови, вытекавшей из разреза и собиравшейся лужей у его колен, за тем, как часть чужого тела превращается в хлеб причастия. Если требовалось поддеть крупный сосуд, Нэйтан молча подавал зажим, но как правило — оставался неподвижным.

Иногда Ротти пытался угадать, представляет ли тот себя Конфискатором, когда ест его мясо, каким голосом заговорит, если сейчас задать ему вопрос, — узнать было бы несложно, но это уничтожило бы обаяние тайны. Пока Нэйтан пережевывал покорно принятое причастие, Ротти оставался рядом, смотрел ему в глаза, на собственное отражение в чуть расширенных зрачках. А после того, как Нэйтан проглатывал последний кусок мяса, Ротти наклонялся к нему, чтобы вытереть уже начавшую подсыхать кровь с его губ, думая о мягких ртах падальщиков и жестких челюстях хищников, разрывающих добычу на части. Нэйтан не был ни тем, ни другим, но Ротти нравилось думать, что он может измениться, если правильно приложить силу к его душе. Он запускал испачканную кровью руку в волосы Нэйтана, вытирая ее — и, одновременно, передавая благословение, завершая их краткий ритуал.

Нэйтан молча кивал, поднимаясь с колен, снова надевал шлем и терпеливо ждал, пока Ротти откроет дверь, выпуская его на волю, возвращая в мир обычных смертных, у каждого из которых — своя вера.

Нэйтан говорил, что ему нравится вкус мяса — не изображая голос Конфискатора, раскатистый и низкий, как будто забывая о своем вымышленном безумии, подменяя его на причастие.

Ротти сохранял рану так долго, как только мог, иногда на несколько часов, иногда — до конца дня. Проступающая кровь на бинтах напоминала ему о том, что его собственная власть, как и власть бога, всегда будет означать его собственную жертву. Возможно, Ротти и предпочел бы играть роль бога-отца, но составить правила этой игры было бы куда сложнее, как и найти партнера по ней, поэтому он смирился с более удобной ролью бога-сына.

* * *

Заставить Нэйтана Уоллеса, некогда здравомыслящего, уравновешенного человека, принять причастие впервые, было непросто, но Ротти держал в руках идеальные инструменты для вмешательства в чужую природу: горе, боль, чувство вины, страх перед наказанием, страх оставить в одиночестве дочь, много страха разных сортов и оттенков.

Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы доказать свою преданность, готовность следовать любым приказам, выполнять условия любого договора, а готовность признать собственное безумие — настоящее или ложное — расшатывала Нэйтана еще сильнее. Когда Ротти впервые прижал к его губам надрезанное запястье, угощая своей кровью, Нэйтан отшатнулся, но не решился возразить. Ротти сказал ему: «Ты примешь из моих рук что угодно, даже мою собственную кровь, кровь твоего спасителя, — так сказал ему Ротти. — Ты должен доказать это. Должен будешь доказывать так часто, как я скажу». Короткая фраза, но ее оказалось достаточно. 

Порой Ротти все еще возвращался к мысли о том, что точно так же мог привести Нэйтана в свою постель, ведь это было бы очень забавно — подчинить его своей власти в таком буквальном виде, больше подходящем зверю, чем человеку, не говоря уж о боге; заниматься с ним сексом — трахать, например, на низкой тахте, стоящей в кабинете, там же, где Марни, и точно так же, как Марни, до того, как она ушла к нему: засаживать грубо, резко, прикусив собственную руку, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Нэйтан не стал бы просить обойтись с ним нежнее, но вряд ли стал бы и отвечать, скорее — замер бы под ним, раздвинув ноги, не подаваясь навстречу, принимая член с тем же равнодушным послушанием, с таким же пустым взглядом, как и мясо причастия. Это — одна из причин, по которым Ротти не стал спать с Нэйтаном: он почти уверен, что это было бы скучно. И неизбежно напоминало бы о Марни. 

На самом деле, Ротти скучал по ней, не так, как по другим ушедшим возлюбленным: их было много, ни одна история не кончилось чем-то интересным, достойным мифа или хотя бы воспоминаний. Трое бесполезных детей, пять бесполезных разводов. А Марни, бросив его, оставила пустой отпечаток, глубокий след, который нечем заполнить, она — как дедушка Джованни с его историями о праведниках, или сгоревший семейный дом, на месте которого много лет так ничего и не строили, оставив выжженный пустырь, из которого возвышался почерневший остов здания. Никто и ничто ее не заменит. 

Когда у него было на это время, Ротти разговаривал с Нэйтаном после причастия, как если бы они были друзьями. Нэйтан благодарил его, но слова звучали неискренне, все его фразы казались ничего не значащими, даже голос казался глухим, до тех пор, пока речь не заходила о Шайло. Он любил ее — точно так же, как сам Ротти когда-то любил Джованни; иногда любить — значит смотреть, как кто-то медленно умирает, или, в случае Нэйтана — медленно убивать, каждый день, ведь легче травить собственную дочь, чем позволить ей повзрослеть и уйти. Слушая рассказы, Ротти представлял себе, что Шайло Уоллес — его дочь. Марни могла ошибиться или солгать своему мужу, ведь, скорее всего, она уже спала с Нэйтаном, пока была невестой Ротти, могла зачать от любого из них. Может, она даже любила их обоих, и захотела подарить Шайло Ротти, расплатиться так за свое предательство. Он понимал, что, возможно, ошибается, но перебирая в голове эти мысли, испытывал смутную надежду: если те дети, которых он воспитывал сам, оказались всего лишь грешниками, то, возможно, дочь, воспитанная Нэйтаном, будет другой, ведь, в конце концов, тот — праведник, или когда-то был им, в отличие от самого Ротти.

Некоторые поговаривали — эти слухи давно забылись — что дон Тавиани и нанятые им ученые, причастны к эпидемии: ему нужно было расширить рынок сбыта искусственных органов, он не предполагал, что болезнь выйдет из-под контроля. «Вот что бывает, когда человек пытается играть в бога», — так говорили, по крайней мере, Ротти так запомнил. Ему всегда нравилось это выражение: «играть в бога» — не быть богом, не изображать его, не пытаться стать. Всего лишь играть. Именно это он и делал. 

Комната для причастий ничуть не напоминала церковь, куда он ходил мальчишкой, в ней не было места умиротворяющим молитвам или тяжелому сладковатому запаху — чем больше условностей, тем лучше, сходство разрушило бы игру. 

Ни вина, ни облаток, ни священников с равнодушными лицами, только голая рана, белый одноразовый скальпель и стекающая по коже кровь. 

Они повторяли это, снова и снова: белая комната, красная кровь. Тело бога, не обещающего спасение, но хранящего тайну, и этого крошечного чуда, простого, как и всякое молчание, Нэйтану было вполне достаточно, пусть даже он платил за него последними крошками уважения к самому себе — вот что Ротти видел в его глазах. Не совсем то, чего хотел, но этого было достаточно: он еще помнил, каково это — быть обычным человеком, который никогда не получит того, чего хочет по-настоящему, будь то вечная жизнь, абсолютная власть или настоящая любовь. И он помнил: получить что-то — гораздо приятнее, чем не получить ничего.

Когда-то он пытался объяснить это своим детям, а они, конечно же, не слушали. Не умели или не хотели. Его ошибка, но, с другой стороны, любая ошибка существует только там, где есть готовые на нее указать. 

Люди постоянно указывали богу на его ошибки, обвиняли его в собственных бедах, болезнях, катастрофах, войнах, говоря, что это он создал мир таким несовершенным. Ротти обвиняли только в алчности, которую он вовсе не считал пороком, а потому находился в более выгодном положении, чем бог, роль которого он так любил разыгрывать.

* * *

Именно от Нэйтана Ротти узнал о своей болезни: однажды после причастия тот сказал, что у крови и плоти сегодня был скверный привкус. Ротти мог бы решить, что дело в некачественных материалах, в плохом биосырье, из которого были собраны волокна мышц, но все же решил обратиться к врачам.

Теперь он знал правду. У него было мало времени, с каждым днем оставалось все меньше. Совсем скоро мир лишится Ротти Ларго, он медленно сгниет изнутри, превратится в разлагающийся труп, такой же бесполезный, как обугленные останки распятия, сгоревшего вместе с домом. И вера в него рассыплется так же, как когда-то рассыпалась вера в Иисуса — только намного быстрее. 

Корпорация «ГенКо» никогда не была центром религии, но смогла ее заменить, собрать вместе экономику и веру, то, что люди хотели получить и то, что они могли купить за деньги. 

Ротти никогда не хотел быть богом, не ставил себя на место Иисуса, прибитого к кресту из полированного дерева, слепо смотрящего перед собой пустыми черными глазницами, не в силах разглядеть тех, кто стоит совсем рядом. Но если бы он захотел — ему бы потребовался для этого всего один шаг. И тогда бы его смерть стала бы смертью бога. 

Чем-то большим, чем закат «ГенКо». Ротти находил эту идею слишком лестной, чтобы можно было просто от нее отказаться, особенно теперь, когда смерть подходила все ближе.


End file.
